


Shiver

by RarePairGremlin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cold, Cuddling, F/M, I am Yams in this pfff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing Clothes, Texting, not-so-subtle TsukiHina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: She was still stuttering as he leaned forward.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinted, Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! I'm having some serious irl issues so writing will be devastatingly slow. On another note, thank you so much Ro for your requests! They were so much fun to write! Love you babe.
> 
> Please check out their stuff, they're so amazing!  
> [ Ao3 Works ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/works)
> 
> My Links  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Shivering as another brisk breeze swirled through the room from the open window, Yachi tried to subtly rub at her goosebump covered skin, moving slowly in hopes no one would notice. She seemed to be the only one affected by the chill so she didn’t want to speak up about it even as she wished she would. Sweeping her eyes around the room again she searched for any sign that someone else was cold too. 

Kageyama sat on one side of her, Tsukishima on the other. They were sitting on Hinata’s bed with their backs against the wall while Yamaguchi sat on the floor in front of them and Hinata in a beanbag chair off to the side of the room near the door. Kageyama stared ahead, eyes barely blinking as they watched the replay video of their last game. He appeared to be so hyper-focused on the screen she’s not sure he’d even feel the cold if he was affected by it. 

Turning her eyes to Tsukishima just as another vibration came from their phone she raised a brow at the expression on their face. Completely unaware of her gaze, Tsukishima’s face softened as they read the text they just got, lips turning up into the gentlest smile she’s ever seen from them. She briefly thought maybe they were texting Yamaguchi but a quick glance toward their captain disproved that theory. 

Yamaguchi’s eyes were glued to the screen - much like Kageyama’s which brought an amused huff from her lips - and they were shoveling chips into their mouth with little pause between handfuls. She watched them for a minute, wondering if they were aware of how much they were eating or if it was more a moment of autonomous munching while distracted before her eyes slipped to Hinata. 

They were surprisingly not focused on the replay at all. Instead, Hinata’s attention was on their phone, a brilliant, near-blinding smile across their lips as their fingers tapped their phone screen. A new theory was building in her mind, forming as a grin lifted her lips even before Hinata’s fingers stopped and Tsukishima’s phone vibrated. Hiding her grin with her hand she looked to her lap, suppressing the giggles in her throat.

Another breeze blew through the window and she couldn’t help the violent shiver her body created. Her shoulder bumped Kageyama’s and a flush broke out over her cheeks and neck as her head snapped in his direction. She stuttered out an apology under her breath, not wanting to bother anyone else. Her tongue felt thick and clumsy though, and he was just staring at her, the dim lighting of the room making his face seem darker, more ominous than it actually was. She’s known him long enough now to know his expression doesn’t mean what he’s thinking but it didn’t make it any less scary-looking sometimes.

She was still stuttering as he leaned forward. Her words faded then died as she watched him peel off his hoodie, shake it out, then lay it over her lap so it covered her bare legs. It had been warm earlier so she’d chosen a pair of shorts and a thin sweater, obviously a poor choice since it had rained and made the weather so much colder. Her flush grew darker, a different kind of shiver vibrating through her as she thanked him so softly she barely heard her own voice. 

A yelp nearly escaped when suddenly he was scooching closer to her, their arm wrapped around her shoulder as they asked - his voice so close to her ear it created more bumps along her skin - if it was okay. Nodding so fast her ponytail bobbed she glanced up at them, her blush spread to her ears and chest when she realized they were blushing too. 

Nibbling on her bottom lip she looked back to the replay though she couldn’t focus on it anymore. Feeling warm and comfortable she smiled, leaning her weight into Kageyama as his thumb rubbed her arm in slow strokes.


End file.
